


White Tulips and Morning Cuddles

by elara_h



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Bisexual Asami Sato, Bisexual Korra (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Morning Cuddles, Pancakes, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elara_h/pseuds/elara_h
Summary: Asami and Korra go for a drive and stop at a park for a surprise.Just a short marriage proposal fic I wrote on the bus.Enjoy ~
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	White Tulips and Morning Cuddles

Asami Sato felt Korra roll on top of her. They were still in bed, despite it being almost 10:30, and her girlfriend had decided to flop onto her. Asami hugged her from beneath and snuggled her face into Korra's neck. 

They stayed for a few more minutes before Asami mumbled for Korra to get off. Korra went to the kitchen and got out a frying pan as well as ingredients for pancakes. After a more-than-a-few failed attempts at using the pan to flip them, Asami came over and handed her a spatula.   
"Korra, please just use this."  
"No no - I can do it"  
"I don't doubt that but you're going to drop my breakfast on the ground."  
"Fine. Just for you."  
"Thank you dear."  
Asami walked off and got a drink. Then came back from behind and hugged her girlfriend. Korra smiled and leaned in to it. 

They finished up the last of the pancakes and toppings that had fallen off and onto the plate.   
"Do you want to go out for a drive?"  
"Sure."   
They got ready, and while Korra was combing her hair, Asami snuck into their bedroom and grabbed a gift for her, and hid it in her jacket pocket. 

They drove around Republic City. Asami never got tired of this, and it was even better with Korra by her side. Asami parked her car at a park and jumped out.   
"Why are we stopping?"  
"It's a surprise, come on."  
She turned around and smiled at her girlfriend, she smiled back. Korra jumped down and followed Asami.   
"Where are we going 'Sami?"  
"You'll see."

They kept walking through the park and finally Asami stopped.   
"Ah hah! I found one."   
She bent down and plucked a flower from the ground, it was a simple white, tulip-looking flower. 

She turned around to face Korra,   
"Sit down." 

"Do you recognise this flower?"   
"I- a bit."  
"In the spirit world, when we went on our vacation they were there."  
"Right."  
"And the spirit world is where we first confessed our feelings for each other, where we shared our first kiss."  
"Asami, I feel like I'm missing something."  
"You are but I'm getting there."  
"Continue then."  
"Korra, I really love you. Every moment we spend together feels like an eternity of happiness in the best way."  
Asami reached into her pocket and pulled out a betrothal necklace,   
"I know these are generally more of a Northern tribe custom but, do you accept?"  
She placed it in her hand and looked up at her face for an answer.   
"Yes 'Sami."  
They smiled in sync and their lips pressed against each other. 

Korra pulled away and held up the necklace.   
"Well, are you going to put it on me?"  
Asami chuckled and took the choker. Korra turned around and lifted her hair up so Asami could clasp it at the back. She gently kissed her lover's neck, followed by a warm hug, and then some snuggling of the face into the neck. This was Asami's heaven, where she was at peace.


End file.
